Quinn the Vampire Slayer
by Sadie B
Summary: Quinn is the Chosen One, but she just wants to get through school and maybe join the Cheerios. But with the mysterious Rachel showing up here and there, being the Slayer might not be so bad. Mainly Faberry, other characters/pairings featured!
1. Prologue

**Note: **I had considered putting this as a crossover, but when it comes down to it, it's not really. It's based on _Buffy_, of course, but all the characters are from _Glee_ and you don't need to have seen _Buffy _to get anything. Of course, if you don't want major plot points of _Buffy _spoiled for you, I'd suggest you go watch that amazing show first! Otherwise... enjoy!

Quinn the Vampire Slayer  
Prologue

_In every generation there is a Chosen One. They alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. They are the Slayer._

It was a warm, breezy night in Lima, Ohio. McKinley High School was closed for the night, the doors locked tight and the campus completely silent. Except in one dark classroom, where a windowpane shattered and a hand reached through to unclasp the window. A young man and woman crawled through the window together, the girl helping the boy inside. The boy had his hair styled in a perfect, tousled look, and he was dressed neatly in a collared shirt and tie. The girl, on the other hand, was a little bit rock-and-roll, with black nail polish and straightened dark locks. She looked at the boy with a smirk. He was trying not to show it, but he was clearly nervous.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, looking around as the girl led him into the hallway.

"Positive," she said. "Come on."

"Do you go here?" he asked—she seemed to know her way around the place.

"I used to," she said. "I was a Cheerio—cheerleader. Can you believe that?"

The boy swallowed, shook his head.

"I know a way to get to the roof on top of the gym," the girl said. "It's so cool—you can see all of Lima from up there."

"I—I'm not sure about that," the boy said. "I think we'd just get in trouble."

"You can count on that," the girl said, pulling the boy towards her, their lips coming closer.

He suddenly turned his head, startled, looking around nervously as though he had heard something. The girl looked a little annoyed.

"What was that?" he said.

"What was what?" the girl asked.

"I think I heard a noise."

"It's nothing."

"But maybe it's something…" he peered down the darkened hallway—all he could see was lockers.

"Or maybe it's some '_thing_'!" the girl said, rolling her eyes and trailing her fingers up his chest to tickle him.

"That's not funny," he said, pushing her lightly away.

The girl walked a couple steps down the hall in the direction the boy had been looking.

"Hello-o-o?" she called, then turned back to the boy, who was standing right behind her. "There's no one here."

"You're sure?" he asked, taking one last glance down the hall.

"Absolutely," she said, moving in closer.

"Okay," he said.

But when he turned back, the baby faced young man had transformed into something else entirely. His features had contorted into something monstrously different, and fangs protruded from his lips as he lunged towards the girl.


	2. Welcome to the Hellmouth

Quinn the Vampire Slayer

Welcome to the Hellmouth

Quinn Fabray awoke with a start. She had been having horrific nightmares of things most people thought were just that—nightmares. But she knew otherwise. Quinn was the Slayer, the one in all the world who was chosen to fight vampires and rid the world of evil. It was a lot of responsibility to place on one girl's shoulders, especially one who was just about to start her sophomore year of high school. But she was done with all that. New town, new Quinn. She was even going by her middle name now—Quinn. At her old school, she was Lucy, the girl who was expelled for burning down the gym. In Lima she would be just another girl. Hopefully a cool girl, with a hot boyfriend and the cutest clothes. But more than anything she just wanted to fit in.

"Quinny?" her mother called. "Don't want to be late for your first day!"

"I'm up!" she called.

She looked across the room to see the pretty dress she'd picked out the night before. She was ready for this.

Her mom drove her up to the front of the school, wishing her luck as she got out of the car and making her promise not to get kicked out again.

_Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom, _Quinn thought.

She made her way through the throng of students towards the front entrance. Through the crowd, one guy picked her out—Puckerman. Noah Puckerman. Once upon a time, Puck had been one of the coolest guys in Lima. A football player, a major flirt and a total chick magnet—but that was in the past now. Ever since he'd been kicked off the football team and it became obvious that he was still buddies with his childhood best friend Kurt Hummel, his coolness factor had seriously depleted. But this new girl didn't know that. And he had his eye on her now.

He had his eye on her so much that he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk and nearly face-planted into the pavement. He also almost fell onto Kurt, who caught him by the arm and steadied him.

"Kurt!" Puck said. "Just the guy I wanted to see."

"Oh?" Kurt asked, giving a slight smile to his friend as the two made their way towards the entrance.

"Yeah, I needed some homework help—I'm totally going to fail geography without your help," Puck pleaded.

"What makes you think I know anything about geography?" Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh please," Puck said. "You know everything—that's why your hair's so thick. Everyone knows the thicker your hair, the bigger your brain."

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's how it wor—"

"Hey! Puck, Kurt—what's up?" Matt Rutherford greeted his two closest friends.

"You see the new girl?" Puck asked.

"Oh yeah, she looks pretty hot," Matt nodded.

"Are you kidding? She's totally smokin'," Puck said.

Kurt just gave a little shrug as they made their way towards class.

Quinn stepped out of Principal Figgins's office a bit confused. The man was not entirely together, to put it lightly, and she wasn't quite sure where she stood with him, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't matter much. She opened her messenger bag and began rummaging through it, not looking where she was going. She bumped into a girl, quickly apologizing as the contents of her bag spilled onto the floor.

_Oh, wonderful, Quinn, _she thought. _Really smooth._

As she leaned down to pick her things up, someone was quickly at her side. The boy had a mohawk and was giving her an appraising stare matched with a friendly smile. He began helping her to pick up her things.

"Here, let me have you—help. Help you," he said.

"Thanks," Quinn smiled.

He looked like a bad boy—maybe a reformed one. Either way, not really her type. But it wouldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Have we met before?" Puck asked, playing it cool.

"I don't think so," Quinn smiled. "I'm Quinn. I just moved here."

"Puck," he gave a little nod.

"Um, thanks… Puck," Quinn said, stuffing the last few things into her bag.

"Maybe I'll see you around then, Quinny," Puck said as they both stood.

"Sure," Quinn smiled. "It's just Quinn though. Nice to meet you!"

She turned and began walking away quickly. Puck mentally kicked himself. He thought it would be cute to give her a little nickname—clearly she was not impressed. He noticed something on the floor that she had missed and quickly picked it up.

"Oh—hey! Quinn, you forgot your—" he looked at the item in his hand. "Stake?"

She didn't hear him and continued to walk away.

In class, the teacher droned on about some dull subject. Quinn always did pretty well in her classes without too much effort, but as this was her first day she figured she should probably make some attempt to feign interest. Eventually, the teacher rattled off some page number and all the students began taking their books out. Quinn looked around in confusion. A brunette with blond highlights next to her quickly slid her chair over to share her textbooks.

Quinn smiled at her, "Thanks."

When the bell rang signaling the end of class, the girl introduced herself. Her voice was pretty high pitched and irritating. Quinn imagined it was something you got used to.

"I'm Sugar," she said, shaking Quinn's hand.

"Quinn."

"If you need to pick up a textbook, I'm sure there are some in the library," she said.

"Great, thank you," Quinn said. "And… where is that exactly?"

"Come on, I'll show you," Sugar said, doing an odd little skip thing out of the classroom. "You should totally hang out with me and my friends—you're pretty much guaranteed popular if you do. People have to love me. My dad pays them to."

"Um… okay," Quinn said, trying not to let her skepticism show on her face.

"Kurt—how's it going?" Sugar said, approaching a boy standing in front of the water fountain.

"Um, fine, I guess, Sugar…" the boy stammered, his voice soft.

Sugar pretended to sniff the air, "How are the dumpsters doing? Or is that just leftover stench from when you visited them yesterday?"

"Oh, I—I—"

Quinn frowned. This was all a bit cruel. She had to admit she had been a lot like this Sugar girl at one point. Daddy's little girl (before her parents' divorce), kind of a bully. But now she had a different perspective on life and this was not who she wanted to be.

"You're in my way, nancy boy," Sugar said. "I need to keep my vocal chords from getting too dry."

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed and quickly scurried away from the fountain.

"I'm a singer—did I mention that?" Sugar smiled. "I'm going to move to Hollywood after I graduate and hit it big. I was born to be a star. It's like, my destiny."

Quinn nodded slowly, forcing a smile.

"You should come by Scandals tonight," Sugar said. "If… you're not too busy with homework."

"Scandals?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"It used to be a gay bar," Sugar said. "But it's pretty much the only bar around that's lax about carding, so that's where everyone goes to hang out."

"I… see," Quinn said.

"See you there?" Sugar asked as they reached the entrance to the library.

"Yeah… maybe," Quinn smiled, then pushed open the door to the library, quick to escape the conversation.

The library was a bit dark, the light streaming through the windows mostly blocked by the tall labyrinthine stacks of books. She stepped inside hesitantly, looking around for signs of life.

"Anyone home?" she called out, not too worried about disturbing studying students since the place pretty much looked deserted. "Hello?"

She began weaving through the stacks until she finally turned a corner and almost ran straight into a woman in a clean, vintage-looking A-line dress with pockets. Quinn approved, but she wasn't about to say that. The woman didn't look too old, but she was definitely not student aged. She had bright coppery hair that fell around her shoulders and she looked a bit fidgety. She stared at Quinn for a moment, opening and closing her mouth nervously.

"H—hello," Quinn said. "Are you the librarian?"

"Hi, yes, hi, that's me—Mrs. Pillsbury is… my name, I'm the librarian here," she nodded, twisting her hands together. "Can—can I help you?"

"I was hoping to pick up some books," Quinn said. "I just moved here."

"Oh! Miss Fabray, then, is it?" Mrs. Pillsbury said.

"Not a lot of new kids, I guess," Quinn said.

"Yes, well, they told me—you would be coming," Mrs. Pillsbury said, turning towards a stack of books and rummaging through them.

"Great, well, I'll just need—"

"I know what you need," Mrs. Pillsbury interrupted, shoving a dusty old book into Quinn's arms and quickly pulling a wet wipe from her pocket and cleaning her hands off compulsively.

Quinn looked at the book. It had VAMPYR written across the front in an old-fashioned script. She gulped, looking up at Mrs. Pillsbury uneasily. Mrs. Pillsbury smiled nervously.

"This isn't what I need," Quinn said seriously.

"Oh—oh! Are—are you sure?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked, wringing her hands together and pulling out a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. "I—I thought—"

"Completely sure," Quinn said, dropping the book loudly on the table.

"My—my mistake," Mrs. Pillsbury said, turning to straighten a pile of books quickly. "So which books did you—"

When she turned back, Quinn was gone.

Quinn found Kurt sitting outside at a picnic table by himself. She walked over and set her bag down on the table.

"Hi—it's Kurt, right?" she asked with a smile.

He looked up from what appeared to be some kind of biography, startled. He stammered for a moment.

"I—what—hello, did—did you need the table?"

Quinn laughed a little, "If you wouldn't mind sharing. I'm Quinn. I heard you might be able to help me catch up—if… you wouldn't mind hanging out with me?"

"Uh—yes, well, but… aren't you hanging out with Sugar?"

"Can't I do both?" Quinn asked, although honestly she didn't have much of a desire to spend any more of her free time with Sugar. She sat across the table from Kurt.

"I think there might be some kind of law against it," Kurt said skeptically.

"Well, I'm not much for rules anyway," Quinn said, then quickly wondered if maybe that was the completely wrong attitude to be having after how she ended things at her last school.

"In that case I'd love to help you," Kurt smiled, looking at her outfit with interest. "Love your style, by the way. A little more conservative than my tastes, but… it definitely suits you."

"Thanks," Quinn nodded.

"Do you have sixth period free?" Kurt asked. "We could meet in the library—"

"I—I'd rather not… go back there," Quinn said nervously. "I think I've had enough library for one day."

"Oh, but the new librarian is _such _a sweetheart, you have to—"

"She's new?" Quinn asked abruptly.

"So you have met her then?" Kurt asked. "Funny, I thought you two would hit it off. You at least seem to have somewhat similar fashion sense…"

"Mind if we join you?" Puck asked, sliding onto the bench next to Kurt, his eyes locked on Quinn.

"Not at all," Kurt smiled at Puck.

Matt took the seat next to Quinn, also eying her. She felt a little bit weird with the sudden abundance of male attention, but she didn't entirely mind.

"Quinn, these are my best friends Puck and Matt," Kurt introduced the two.

"We met," Puck said, raising his eyebrows at Quinn, who just nodded, not making eye contact. "By the way, uh—you left your, um…"

Puck held up the wooden stake and Quinn quickly snatched it up, laughing nervously.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were planning to do with that," Puck said suggestively.

"I'm going to pretend you never said that," Quinn said.

"Yeah, that's… probably for the best," Kurt said, shooting Puck a look.

"So… tell me your life story," Puck said, leaning forward with interest.

"He means, what kind of guy are you interested in?" Matt filled in. "Do you like… ex-football players? Or… football players?"

He slid over and put an arm around Quinn's shoulders. She quickly shrugged him off as Sugar approached the table.

"Are these guys annoying you?" she asked, looking at the three guys disdainfully.

"Not at all," Quinn said.

"Oh, she's not with us," Kurt said. "We just—happened to sit here."

Sugar scoffed. "Not to interrupt your climb down the social ladder, I just wanted to let you know that we won't be having gym together today since they found some dead girl in the locker room.

Quinn and the three guys reacted all at once with various questions.

"She was stuffed in some guy's locker!" Sugar said. "So gross."

"And she was dead?" Quinn asked.

"Completely."

"How did she die?" Quinn replied quickly. "Were there any marks?"

"Gross, I have no idea," Sugar made a face. "Why do you care?"

"I—I have to go," Quinn stood quickly and awkwardly gathered her things. "See you guys later."

"What is _wrong _with her?" Sugar asked, staring after Quinn as she bounded away.

"Okay, _what _is going on here?" Quinn burst into the library, searching for the antsy redheaded librarian.

She quickly appeared from behind a shelf.

"G-going on?" she laughed nervously.

"I just went to check out this dead girl situation, and there she is, two holes in her neck and completely drained of blood," Quinn said. "A little strange, isn't it?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at Mrs. Pillsbury carefully.

"Oh—oh my, I was afraid this might happen," she tutted nervously and made her way over to a table.

"Well no one warned _me_," Quinn said with a huff. "It's my _first _day here, this was not exactly what I was expecting. No one told me there'd be vampires in Lima and I—I don't care."

"What are you doing here then?" Mrs. Pillsbury smiled knowingly.

"I—" Quinn faltered. "I just… came to tell you that… I don't care. So… I'll be going now. Bye."

She turned to leave.

"Will she, um, rise again?" Mrs. Pillsbury said.

"Who?" Quinn turned.

"The girl," Mrs. Pillsbury said. "In… the locker."

"No, she's just dead," Quinn said.

"You're sure?" Mrs. Pillsbury looked at Quinn closely.

"Yes, I know how this works," Quinn rolled her eyes. "To make someone a vampire, you have to suck their blood, and then they have to suck yours. This girl's just dead and—why am I even here?"

She turned to leave again.

"It's—it's not just a coincidence, your being here," Mrs. Pillsbury said.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked.

"You're the Slayer. The Chosen One," Mrs. Pillsbury said, seemingly gaining confidence with every word. "It's your destiny to fight vampires and here, Lima, it's—it's—"

"God, can you people _please _stop following me around?" Quinn asked. "I'm really getting sick of this."

"I—I don't get it," Mrs. Pillsbury said, exasperated. "You've slain vampires before, why are you suddenly—"

"I'm retired, okay?"

"You're—re… retired?" Mrs. Pillsbury looked at Quinn quizzically.

"Yeah, slayed a few vampires, wasn't my thing, now I'm moving on," Quinn shrugged.

"You—you can't just—" Mrs. Pillsbury sighed and decided to take a different approach. "What do you know about Lima so far?"

"That… the place to go for a good time when you're underage is some gay bar that's been taken over by high school kids?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Lima is filled with all kinds of strange occurrences and mystical creatures—always has been," Mrs. Pillsbury said. "It's a center for some—some magical energy, and it's _completely _filled with vampires that need to be—"

"Well, why don't you kill them, then?" Quinn asked, growing bored.

"Oh, but I'm—I'm a Watcher, I don't have the… the skill, or the strength, or—"

"It's not all that hard," Quinn said. "A little practice, stake through the heart, you know."

"But—but—a _Slayer _slays, a Watcher…"

"Watches?" Quinn asked, amused.

"Ye—no!" Mrs. Pillsbury sighed. "My job is to—to train you, and, and…"

"You know what? I don't have time for this," Quinn said. "I have a life to… live. Later."

She exited the library and Mrs. Pillsbury stood, dumfounded, for a moment. Puck peered out from behind the stacks, looking a little bit confused but not revealing his presence. Mrs. Pillsbury chased Quinn out into the hallway and pulled her off to the side.

"Something big is about to happen—something's coming… soon," Mrs. Pillsbury said in a hushed tone.

"Do you think you could be a little bit more vague, please?" Quinn said.

"This is serious!" Mrs. Pillsbury practically squeaked. "Something seriously evil is about to happen, in days, if that, and—"

"Oh please," Quinn said. "In Lima? How bad could it be?"

Quinn walked alone down a dimly lit Lima avenue, on her way to the bar Sugar had told her about earlier that day. She had first debated about whether or not to go, then on what to wear, and ultimately decided she didn't have much to lose. She felt a tingling sensation up her spine and slowly realized she was being followed. When she got a chance, she ducked into an alley, looking for a place to hide.

Someone came down the alley. It was a petite girl with a pale complexion and straight, dark hair pulled back into a neat bun. She looked around, obviously searching for Quinn, her expression stern. Little did she know, Quinn was right above her, holding herself upside down in a handstand on a bar that stretched between the two buildings. She quickly swung down, hitting the brunette in the chest and knocking her onto her back. Quinn walked to her, standing over her with her legs on either side of the smaller girl.

"Is there a problem?" the girl asked with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, there is," Quinn said. "Why are you stalking me?"

"Hey, no worries—I don't bite," the girl said, pushing herself up off the pavement as Quinn stepped away, not letting her guard down. "You're a lot skinnier than I thought you'd be."

"What's _that _supposed to mean?" Quinn asked.

"Just—Slayers, you know, usually more… muscle…y," the girl shook her head.

"What do you want?" Quinn said.

"Same as you," the brunette nodded.

"Alright, and what's that?" Quinn cocked her head to the side.

"To kill them," the girl said. "The vampires. All of them."

"Nice try, but that's the _wrong _answer," Quinn said, clenching her fists and moving to walk past the smaller girl and out of the alley. "I _want _to be left alone."

"Do you really believe that's possible?" the smaller girl asked, turning to watch the Slayer as she walked away. "Being who you are—you're the Slayer. And this is Lima—the Mouth of Hell. And it's getting ready to open up."

Quinn turned a little, giving the brunette a second look and wondering who she could possibly be. She was mysterious, no doubt, and she was also very pretty. Not that that was something Quinn noticed. Well, of course she _noticed_, how could she not, but it wasn't like she…

_Never mind, _she brushed the thought away.

"You can't ignore this," the girl said, pulling a small box from her pocket and tossing it to Quinn. "You can't avoid who you are. You have to be ready."

"For?" Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"The Harvest," the girl said ominously.

"Who _are _you?" Quinn asked, squinting at the girl.

"Let's just say I'm a friend," the girl said, walking away, passing Quinn as she moved towards the alley's exit.

"I think I've got enough friends, thanks," Quinn said.

The girl turned back, walking backwards, "I didn't say I was _yours_."

And then she was gone. Quinn stared after her for a moment, shuddered, and opened the box. Inside was a tiny silver cross. It was just her style. She took it out gently, staring through the mists after the mysterious stranger.

Quinn felt out of place at Scandals immediately, surrounded by people she didn't know and the loud thump of club music. She looked around for a familiar face, not expecting to find one. Then she spotted Kurt sitting at the bar and made her way over to him. She took the stool next to him and he looked up with surprise as she said hello.

"Oh, sorry, are you—here with someone?" Quinn asked.

"No, it's, uh… just me," Kurt smiled. "I was thinking Puck was going to show up, but, uh—"

"Oh, are you two—?"

Kurt let out a long, awkward laugh, "No… no, no, we're… we're just friends. Puck's not—well. Anyway. I don't really… date."

"Well, why not?" Quinn asked.

"Well, there's not really an abundance of… guys who are… well… gay," Kurt shrugged.

"I mean, there's a gay bar, so there has to be—"

"Yeah, and look what became of it," Kurt laughed.

"True," Quinn said. "Well. You only live once. You should try to take chances—seize the day, and all that."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "Maybe."

Quinn looked around and suddenly noticed Mrs. Pillsbury standing against a wall.

_Seriously? This woman does not let up, _Quinn thought, groaning to herself.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing—I'll be right back," she said.

Kurt nodded and she pushed through the crowd toward the librarian.

"Seriously?" she said. "Isn't this crowd a little… young for you?"

"This is not exactly my idea of a good time," Mrs. Pillsbury said. "Anyway, do you have any idea how many vampires there are in this place? It's like a buffet for them. And you mentioned this place, so I assumed you'd be here, and I have to convince you—"

"That the Harvest is coming, yes, I get it," Quinn said. "I know, I got the message."

"The—what did you say?" Mrs. Pillsbury leaned forward, straining to hear over the loud music.

"The Harvest," Quinn said. "Means nothing to me, but maybe you can clear it up."

"I—who told you this?" Mrs. Pillsbury looked at Quinn quizzically.

"That girl," Quinn said. "Short, tiny, brunette, kind of cu—anyway, I thought maybe you sent her."

"It wasn't me," Mrs. Pillsbury said. "Did she say anything else?"

"Something about a Mouth of Hell? I have no idea," Quinn said. "I wasn't a big fan."

Mrs. Pillsbury looked out at the crowd and Quinn stood next to her, doing the same. She noticed Matt was there, trying to hit on Sugar and clearly getting rejected in the worst way. Mrs. Pillsbury leaned over and whispered to Quinn.

"It's hard to spot a vampire," she said. "They can disguise themselves, make themselves blend in completely and look like any other—"

"There's one," Quinn said, pointing to a guy standing by the bar.

"H—how can you—"

"_Look _at that jacket, he is way too young to seriously think that's cool," Quinn said. "That's not even retro, that's just… old."

"Oh, well, I—I—"

"Oh no," Quinn said.

She had suddenly noticed that the vampire was talking to Kurt, and now Kurt was getting up and following him. They disappeared into the crowd. Quinn felt suddenly responsible for giving Kurt the advice she had given. She darted into the crowd with the intention of going after the pair, but she couldn't find them. She headed out to the parking lot and ran into Puck.

"Hey—leaving so soon?" he asked, clearly trying to be suave.

"Oh—Puck—did you see Kurt? He left with somebody."

"Kurt—you're talking about Kurt Hummel, right? Are you sure you've got the right—?"

"This is serious, Puck, I'm not joking around," Quinn said. "Kurt's in trouble, and—"

"Well, I sure hope it's not, say, a vampire, because then you might have to slay him," Puck said.

"Wha—how—never mind," Quinn shook her head. "I need to find Kurt, _now_."

"Wh—where are we going?" Kurt asked, following the guy through the cemetery near Scandals.

The man in the horrendous jacket had assured Kurt that he knew a cool spot where they could hang out and be alone, but Kurt was a little skeptical now. This wasn't exactly his scene. The guy ignored Kurt's question and he stopped, waiting.

"Well, hey, would you look at this?" the mystery man said, peering into a mausoleum. "Let's take a look, yeah?"

"No thanks," Kurt laughed nervously.

"Hey, what's the matter?" the guy said, putting an arm around Kurt and touching his neck lightly. "You scared or something?"

He pushed Kurt into the mausoleum. Kurt tripped down the steps and fell against the coffin in the center of the room. He turned, backing himself against a wall, hoping what little he knew about self defense would come in handy. Clearly this guy's intentions were _not _honorable.

"I—I think I'm going to go home now," Kurt said, his voice squeakier than he would have liked.

"Oh, you think so, huh?"

The man in the jacket stalked towards Kurt, who moved towards the mausoleum door, thinking he was being clever. Suddenly his way was blocked by another man, dressed neatly in a collared shirt and tie with tousled brown hair. He was very good looking, but also very menacing looking.

"This was the best you could do?" he scoffed.

"He's fresh!"

"But so skinny," he said. "Not nearly enough to go around."

"You should've brought your own, then," the man in the jacket said, moving towards Kurt possessively.

"I did," the good-looking man said, and Matt stumbled into the mausoleum, clutching his neck.

"I think you gave me a hickey, Jesse—oh," he looked up and saw Kurt. "Well, this is awkward."

"Matt, I didn't know you—" Kurt looked around, then decided maybe this conversation was best saved for another time. "We have to get out of here."

"Oh, I don't think so," the neat man—Jesse—said. "Not until we've had a little taste."

His face transformed into the monstrous look of a vampire, with contorted skin and protruding fangs. Kurt shrieked and stumbled backwards, grabbing onto Matt and bringing him down to the ground along with him.

"Well, this is… quaint," Quinn said, stepping into the mausoleum and quickly drawing the two vampires' attention away from their prey. Puck stepped in after her.

"And who do you think _you _are?" Jesse asked with a scoff.

"Wow, somebody who _doesn't _know who I am—that's a first today," Quinn said. "It's kind of refreshing, actually."

"So… time to go?" Puck asked sheepishly.

"Not 'til I have a taste!" the vampire in the jacket lunged towards Puck and Quinn quickly blocked him with a kick, then a swift stake to the heart.

He fell backwards and burst into ashes. Everyone stared at where the body had just been, and no one looked as surprised as Jesse, who gaped in confusion.

"That's what happens when you mess with my friends," Quinn said with a shrug.

"He was always a weakling," Jesse deflected.

"Well, how about we have a go, then?" Quinn smiled. "Puck—go."

Puck and Kurt helped Matt out of the mausoleum quickly as Quinn prepared to face off with Jesse. The two fought, Quinn blocking all of Jesse's blows and one-upping each of them. Soon enough, Quinn had the upper hand, standing over Jesse as he looked up in shock and awe.

"Who—what—are you?"

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Quinn sighed, then suddenly someone was gripping her neck from behind, lifting her off the ground. She struggled, kicking and clawing at the beefy hand with her fingernails.

"I think she's dinner," a voice from behind her said, and then she was flung across the room, hitting the wall with force.

Quinn attempted to pick herself up, dazed, as the two argued. As she started to get up, the bigger vampire was upon her, lunging towards her with his fangs opened wide.


End file.
